1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chalk line devices typically used to generate various markings at construction sites. These devices have practical applications in the building industry and the corresponding trades associated therewith. In particular, the present invention is directed to motorized chalk line devices and methods of using the chalk line devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a spool having a wind of chalk line thereabout rotates on a pair of stub axles positioned in the spool compartment. A gearing mechanism is positioned about the spool or reel. And a chalk reservoir is located in proximity to the spool compartment. In select embodiments, after the chalk line has been extended from the device, the battery powered gearing mechanism drives the spool to reel in the chalk line. In operation, when the chalk line is pulled through the chalk reservoir, it carries chalk until the chalk line is snapped; thereafter, gravity pulls the loose chalk downward and onto the surface below the chalk line.
2. Description of the Previous Art                a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,919-Alves teaches a housing (12), drive shaft (14), spindle (16), chalk line (18), chamber (20), driven gear (22), drive gear (24), plug (26), batteries (28) and handle (30). The '919 patent mandates through drive shaft (14) to be extended across the length of the chamber (20), as well as being mounted for rotation about its axis. Alves mounts his spindle (16) about the drive shaft (14) such that drive shaft (14) extends the entire length of the spindle (16).        b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,162-Lin enables a small motor (2) transmitting through the gear set (21) to a thread wheel (3), wherein the diameter of the thread wheel (3) is slightly bigger than the width of the box body (1). On the thread wheel (3) is the thread (31) which passes through the ink container (11) at the front of the box body (1). On the flange of the outer cover (12) of the ink body is a compartment to accommodate UM3 battery (4). As enabled in FIG. 1, the '162 patent's thread wheel (3) rotates about a through axle (unnumbered).        c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,875-Corso teaches that the housing (100) has a compartment for the motor (102) powered by a pair of conventional batteries (104). Corso's complex gearing mechanism, includes a shaft (106) which terminates in a gear (108) which engages with and drives disc gear (110) axially connected to gear (112) for driving gear (114) mounted to splined shaft (116). The '875 splined shaft (116) is adjustable to engage the appropriate one of three disclosed drums (24, 26, and 28).        d) U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,107-Quenot, et. al., among other things, teaches a gear reduction mechanism between the electric motor and the spool carrying the measuring tape.        e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,078-Lore, et. al., enables a helical spring (36) for automatically returning the chalk or plumb line to the housing.        f) U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,145-Josey, Jr., et. al., discloses a coiled spring attached to the spool for automatically retracting the chalk line.        g) U.S. Design Pat. No. 348,513-Syrett shows ornamental features of a chalk line reel.        h) U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,156-Doyle shows the ornamental features of a chalk line reel.        i) U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,412 B1-Donaldson, et. al. enables a measured refill chalk cartridge (12) in combination with a manually operated chalk line.        j) U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,159-Millen teaches the use a spiral band spring (26) for automatically retracting the chalk line into the casing (12).        k) U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,557-Kahmann utilizes a spiral spring (31) mechanism to automatically retract the chalk line.        l) U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,148-Longenette enables a spiral spring (29) and clutching mechanism (27) for automatically reeling in the chalk line.        m) U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,011-Karger discloses an automatic release for a spring mechanism that is be wound to its maximum capacity such that additional lengths of chalk line can be withdrawn without placing additional tension on the spring.        